


Want

by NerdyNygma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNygma/pseuds/NerdyNygma
Summary: Grif tries to figure out his feelings for Simmons.





	

Grif sighed as he tucked his hand under his head. Staring at the ceiling he had long since given up trying to sleep. He sighed again and turned to look at the black shape on the other side of the room.

Buried beneath blankets was one Captain Richard 'Dick' Simmons. Maroon member and unofficial science officer of Red Team. He was also the man that currently occupied all of Grif's thoughts.

_'Why out of all the people I've met since the beginning of this stupid war did I have to fall for HIM?'_ Grif thought as he stared at Simmons, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Or at least as much as he could with Simmons wrapped up like a burrito. _'Hmm...burrito.'_

Grif turned his head to look at the ceiling again. Trying to figure out why he had fallen in love with the maroon soldier. _'Woah! Love?! When did...I don't...I mean...Whatever.'_ Grif thought as he retrieved Oreos from under his bed and began to eat them. It was not the first time he'd thought that way about his feelings for Simmons. He'd admitted to himself a long time ago that his feelings for his teammate were more than platonic. But why?

Grif sighed before eating another oreo. He'd always though Simmons was cute, in a dorky/nerdy kind of way. Particularly when he turned red from anger or embarrassment which caused his freckles to become more pronounced. Grif smiled as he recalled the times he'd purposefully riled Simmons up just to see that effect.

He really wanted to get close up and count just how many freckles Simmons had.

His teammate was also crazy clever. It impressed Grif that what Simmons could do with that brain of his. But he was also not afraid to admit that when Simmons solved a problem he felt a swell of pride for his teammate.

It often made him want to hug Simmons to show just how proud of him he was. But that required effort.

The one thing that annoyed him though, was Simmons' kiss-arse nature. Always sucking up to Sarge only to be ignored for the most part. When Sarge did agree however Simmons got a smug look on his face that Grif just wanted to kiss away.

Grif shifted uncomfortably as his thoughts began to take an x-rated turn.

He'd love nothing more to make Simmons his. Not that it would ever happen.

Grif had always been comfortable with his sexuality. It didn't matter to him if his partner was male or female. Being attracted to someone was what mattered.

It was just typical that he would fall for someone that seemed to only be interested in women.

Grif sighed again and realised that the oreos were all gone. Huffing he threw the wrapper onto the floor and looked over at Simmons again.

In a perfect world he would confess his feelings and the two would live happily ever after. But this was reality and reality never lived up to fantasy. If it did he would be home in Hawaii by now. With his sister and Simmons by his side.

Besides confessing just took too much energy. Grif liked the system they had. Bickering and arguing but they always had each other's backs. Though neither would admit it they were a good team.

He was content to let things remain as they were if it meant keeping the maroon soldier close. Grif really didn't want to lose what they had.

So he left kissing (and more) between the two remain in his dreams. At least for now.

With this final thought he readjusted in the bed and promptly fell asleep. Into a world where he could kiss Simmons whenever and however much he liked.

As Grif settled a pair of eyes opened and scanned the room. Simmons had been awakened by the feeling of someone watching him. Once awake he found that Grif was asleep. Realising that no-one else was in the room he willed himself to relax.

He readjusted to a more comfortable position. Taking a look a Grif he wondered what he'd ever do without the orange solider. A warmth spread through him knowing that Grif was close by. He felt safe around Grif. Not that he knew the reason why or would ever admit that fact.

Although he'd never admit it to himself maybe, just maybe, his feelings for Grif went beyond the platonic.

Maybe there was a possibility for the two.

If they ever got their shit together that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't entirely sure how to end this. Fluff that I thought of after watching Red vs Blue for the second time and delving into the depths of the RVB fandom on Tumblr.


End file.
